


Nightmares, lies, and sleep

by GenderistmyJam



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Headaches, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderistmyJam/pseuds/GenderistmyJam
Summary: Virgil couldn’t sleep. Actually, he doesn’t want to. He suffers from dreams, the unpleasant kind. None of the sides knew, except two. Who could they be? And will they help him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning. Literally have no summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness!

Why couldn’t he sleep? Why did he have to suffer? And why on the day he needed sleep, got none?! These were all questions Virgil had when the sun rose. Though he still dragged himself out of bed, putting on his hoodie and eye makeup. Before he went to have _family breakfast_, he took some meds for his headache that was starting. He went downstairs, immediately heading towards the coffee machine. 

“Morning kiddo!” Patton said ruffling his hair. He grunted in response. 

Virgil flopped on a reading chair. Everyone was at the table talking about video plans while Patton was in the kitchen. 

He sipped on his coffee, listening to Logan and Romans bickering. Remus was ranting about his inappropriate ideas. Remy was sleeping, Patton was cracking jokes and Deceit look like he was going to kill everyone with his glare. Not surprisingly Patton tried to raid the cookie jar before Logan put it away where Pat couldn’t reach. Verge sighed, normally he would be fine with everyone, but today all he want to do was kill them to shut them up.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where drama ensues.

“Are you feeling ready, Virgil?” Logan inquired 

“I’m on top of the world,” 

“But it’s impossible to mmfff...” 

“Shut up Microsoft nerd,” Roman was holding his hand over Logan’s mouth. 

“You sure you’re OK though, my chemical imbalanced romance?” 

“Im fine princey.” 

“Lie,” Deceit chimed in. 

“I’ve been better but I’m okay.” Deceit gave him an unimpressed look. 

“Is my son sick!?” Patton cried out. Ugh... this was going to be a long day. 

“You look like shit so, you’re not fooling anyone,” Remus drawled. Remy was just staring so intensely through those glasses. 

“I’m fine!!!” Virgil shouted. He practically sprinted up those stairs, into his room. 

Back downstairs, Patton was staring with concern at the stairs. “He just requires some space, padre,” Roman stated, staring sadly at Pat. 

“Virgil will surely join us tonight, honey,” Logan pressed a soft kiss to his head. Deceit and Remy were giving each other knowing looks and set their plan into action. 

“Hey I can’t make it tonight.” 

“That’s alright, brother,” Roman reassured. They all went to do whatever. 

It was near noon when Virgil left his room. He was sick of being inside, so he went to the imagination (the part that Roman left open to everyone.) 

A breeze instantly hit him. He was in a meadow filled with so many different wildflowers. The air was sweet in here. It was so peaceful that Virgil decide to take a nap. Little did Virgil know Remy and Deceit followed him in. They watched from afar hidden by some tall plants. 

Several minutes passed, they were going to leave. Virgil bursted awake, which caught their attention. He was near panic attack, Remy guessed a nightmare. They watched worryingly, when Remy tripped. Virgil’s eyes went wide with fear, as he sunk out. Thankfully he didn’t _seem_ to noticed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will take forever, so wait. School and personal stuff kept me from uploading this. It was done like 1 week ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m open to suggestions and criticism. More chapters soon. Sorry for any errors. Sorry if it’s short! The next chapter will be longer I swear! 
> 
> Check out my watt pad! The account is GenderisntmyJam!


End file.
